


perfect places

by moondustis



Series: the louvre [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Camping, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: Memories had a weird way of catching people off guard and your mind swims with the one of Jaehyun hugging you near this very lake and whispering in your ears unkept promises
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: the louvre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as The Louvre, but can be read separately.

Change always scared you, even more when it came abruptly, when it caught you off guard completely and left you hopeless. This one, though, it happens like a storm. You could see the clouds moving, the sky turning grey and even before the first thunder happens, you know what is coming. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that it hurts.

College ends quicker than you would ever imagine it would. It’s like in a blink of your eyes you’re graduating, without a set plan on what you want to do with your life and where you really want to work. And it’s a year of that, a year filled with doubts and sleepless nights, and thinking you’ll never make it. A year of applying to jobs you don’t get, getting in slumps that leave you thinking that maybe you had chosen the wrong major and wasted all those years. A year of phone calls from your mom asking how things have been and of you lying through your teeth that the job you got is actually something you enjoy and are passionate about.

But amidst all that, it’s also a year of self discovery. A year of learning more about yourself, things that you never knew before and that makes you reflect, wanting to be better. It’s a year of expressing yourself through art and learning new things, taking a few risks, making mistakes.

And, the better part is that it’s a year filled with him. Jung Jaehyun continues to fill every empty spot you had inside of your life, making you smile just by the simple fact that he had stayed by your side. The relationship becomes a part of yourself you’re very proud of, settling into the naturality you always craved, and be it on sunday mornings with breakfast and sleepy kisses, or in the middle of a busy day with a text to make you laugh, your heart swoons with the love you have for him.

During summer he takes you to his friend Johnny’s camp house, for a little getaway as he says. There, in the middle of all the green and the sun high on the sky, he says he’s going to marry you someday. You cry of happiness for almost an entire hour.

So after a year, you get used to your new routine. It’s definitely not what you expected, but enough to make you feel comforted. And it goes like that, until it doesn’t anymore.

The call you get is so sudden that it makes your heart beat faster. Even more when you hear the voice on the other side say something you were not expecting at all. A job offer, to work somewhere you could only dream of and the opportunity to start immediately.

And that’s great, wonderful, leaves you with a tingly feeling on your chest that could only be excitement mixed with fear. But wait, wait, there’s a catch.

There always is a catch, you’ve come to realize.

The job was on another city, 3 hours away that in theory didn’t seem like that much, but you knew it would be a totally different thing in practice. That would mean changes that you weren’t sure you were ready for. A new job, a new city, a new routine.

The lady on the phone gives you a few days to think about it and you’re thankful for it even though your mind was made up from the start.

You liked normalcy, enjoyed the comforting feeling that settled when things followed a routine. But you hated feeling small, unaccomplished and that was bigger than any fear you had of changing. So you said yes, had to.

Jaehyun supports you to no end, of course he would. He helps you find a place and to pack your stuff, making sure everything is nice and ready for when the time finally comes. It’s a couple of weeks of ignoring the impeding fact that this would change everything, the only hint of acknowledgment being promises of doing everything you can to make it work whispered away on nights that start to feel too short.

So you move, 3 hours away from the place you used to call home, leaving behind your normalcy, your friends and him. Settling in the newness of a job that you actually like and the small anxiety that fills your mind daily.

And distance, well, it’s a strange thing but you adjust, do your best. He calls every day, asking about your day and you stay hours on facetime chatting about anything that comes to mind. When he can, he comes to visit and holds you tight like it might be the last time. It’s nice, enough to settle in the awful feeling of needing to be close and longing for someone, and it stays like this for two months.

When you’ve been with someone for so long it’s easy to notice when things start to change, even if they are just small details. It happens almost like a domino, the pieces falling one by one and how could you stop it when it has already started going down?

The calls get shorter, you and him too tired from your jobs to keep the conversation going for too long. The visits stop completely because there’s either no time or the prices for tickets are just too expensive. And then, the worst part, the feeling of wanting him close just becomes painful, hard to deal with instead of a reminder that he was yours.

There’s maybe more into it, jealousy, doubt, uncertainty, but that’s not important. What’s important is that the storm hits and you knew it would, had been waiting for it, but still it’s like you didn’t bring an umbrella.

The breakup is mutual and peaceful, but still heartbreaking. Like your heart had been slowly cracking and now it’s completely gone. It just wasn’t working, that’s something you both agree on, and none of you would ever ask the other to give up on their career.

He says he will always love you and you sob through the phone, even more when you hear his own sniffs. It’s like for a moment everything comes back rushing to you. Jaehyun taking your virginity on a stupid college party, dying his hair pink on a sunday, tasting the chocolate ice cream he liked so much on his lips. Him loving you when you couldn’t even recognize your own self.

And you had gotten better at dealing with your feelings, but this just wrecks you completely. Good thing you had also gotten better at pretending everything is ok.

You drown in your work, forget that you even had a life before that and it makes it easier. You get so busy you don’t even think about the breakup anymore.

It goes like this for a month, then another, and after a full year, Jaehyun is a memory that makes your heart warm again in long old affection and not just pain. A memory that every time he sends you a text to catch up makes you cry inside your bathroom and when your mother tells you he called on her birthday, makes you feel like there’s a hole inside of you. But still, a memory.

The storm stops after a year and life goes on, even if you sometimes worry that it’ll rain again.

—

There’s something about looking at your old city from a car window after a long time that makes you feel weird. Nostalgia maybe, even more when your best friend you hadn’t seen in a while is right by your side, smiling at you every couple of minutes because he can’t quite believe you’re actually here.

Taeyong had changed just like you had since graduating. His hair was now a pink shade, pretty even from behind your sunglasses, and his ears had more piercings than before. Aside that he still had the same kind face, a face of someone you could trust.

He had picked you up from the airport, something that had been settled the moment you announced you would be going home for the summer. It was heartwarming seeing him the moment you stepped outside the gate, rushing into his arms and giggling like the two stupid college kids you two once were. Again, it feels nostalgic and you’re not sure it’s the best feeling in the world. Still, you smile when he squeezes your hand.

“Was nice of Johnny to invite us all to his camp house, wasn’t it?” He asks while he drives you two to that exact location, both of your hairs flying around because of the open windows.

“Yeah. He was always a nice guy.” You say genuinely. Johnny was one of the few people from college that you stayed in touch with, mostly because he was friends with Jaehyun and along the way all your friends and his turned into the same thing.

So, knowing that almost everyone would be in town for summer, Johnny had invited everyone to his camp house to spend a couple of days of catching up and reminiscing on old memories, as he had said. You were sure that just translated to getting drunk and eating poorly.

You had accepted the invitation, of course you had. Even if Johnny chose not to talk about a certain subject and if Taeyong was avoiding bringing it up. Because it was inevitable.

It was inevitable that sometime you would have to face Jaehyun, even if you yourself tried to avoid thinking about it and even if it would happen on a place that brought memories of him promising you something that would never happen anymore.

You shake the thoughts from your head. “I can’t wait to get drunk.” You mumble out, fixing your sunglasses and watching the streets you were once so familiar with pass by.

Taeyong laughs and it makes it all a little better.

—

The first person that brings it up is Taeyong.

You’re both sunbathing near the lake after having finally arrived at the camp house and settled in. It was nice seeing Johnny and Yuta, them both hugging you tightly and going on about how they missed you and how it has been too long, the joy of being reunited with old friends making you giddy and happy.

Johnny’s family were comfortable when it came to money, let’s put it like that, so the camp house was cozy but big enough for all of you to be in separate rooms. Still, you and Taeyong decide on sharing the same one for old times sake.

Jaehyun had yet to arrive, no one mentioning a word about him to you until there’s a car door closing sound coming from back on the house that you can’t ignore the meaning of.

“This is gonna be weird.” Taeyong says with no beating around the bush, which you are thankful for.

You snort. “It’s gonna be fine.” You both know that’s a lie.

“We can stay here a little longer if you want to.” He says, because he’s Taeyong. Gentle and caring and apparently never changing. It’s comforting and unsettling how for once he seems to be letting you stay inside your very comfortable bubble.

The sun is still high, bathing the parts of your skin that are not covered by your dress. The way it makes the lake in front of you shine is probably one of the most beautiful views you had ever seen. It’s a very beautiful area overall, with high trees and flowers, something that, if you liked nature and being outside more, you would definitely know how to appreciate.

You realize while you’re basking your surrounding in that you’re not nervous, or scared even. The tingling that settles in your skin could only be from anticipation. “I’m ok. It’s better if we just get it over with already.”

The two of you get up with the laziness and tiredness of being out for too long in the heat. You stretch your arms above your head before you follow Taeyong back to the house.

Jung Jaehyun stands besides a car, taking his very minimal luggage from it and settling it down before he’s shutting down it’s door with a loud sound that startles you. You watch as he turns around, face going from relaxed to surprised when he sees the two of you there. There’s nothing phenomenal about it, just his smile coming to settle on the face that looked the same from the last time you had seen him, and the deep tone of his voice as he greets you. Your heart beats a little faster in your chest.

Taeyong hugs him first, pleasantries being exchanged alongside back taps while you watch the scene feeling just the slightest out of place. Would it be weird for him? Would you say something weird? Would he feel the same?

There’s not enough time to overthink because next thing you know he’s coming to stand in front of you, smile still there but this time with the tips of his ears clearly turning pink. You can’t help but smile back, muttering a small “Hi.”

“Hey.” And then he hugs you, of course he does. Encircling you with the arms that always made you feel safe and the scent of his perfume that you had grown so familiar with invading your mind. It’s far from a hug shared by two friends, there’s no need to say it is, with the warmth from being on the sun radiating from your body and the way he tries to bring you closer.

When he breaks the hug there’s something on his eyes you wish you couldn’t read so well. “You… You look well.” He says before clearing his throat.

“Thanks, you too.” Shifting from feet to feet, you avoid his gaze, instead looking around and stopping by the car he was standing by just minutes ago. “You – You got a new car! Looks great.”

He nods, looks behind his shoulder at the black car you recall seeing on his phone before. “Yeah, been saving money for it.”

“That’s great, you always wanted one of these.” You smile genuinely and he reciprocates it.

Before you’re able to say anything else, Johnny is walking out the house with Yuta right behind, cans of beer on both their hands. When he sees Jaehyun there he yells some nonsense, rushing to hug his best friend and then it’s over from there, with them joking around and going back and forth with teasing.

It’s a pleasant rest of the day, all of you settling in and catching up on what has been going on and what has changed. Jaehyun is a constant presence, of course, but it seems natural, not uncomfortable like you thought it could be.

-

The second days go by in a blur of too much heat, cheeks flushed from all the beer and swimming around in the lake until you’re tired of it. It goes by so fast and it’s so busy that when the sun is just about to start setting, you find yourself by a huge rock near the lake, sitting on it by yourself and watching as the sky turns the prettiest shade of orange.

The boys had stayed on the house, playing some game you weren’t really interested on so you decided to take some time to yourself. To think about things that you didn’t really want to.

You close your eyes for a second. Memories had a weird way of catching people off guard and your mind swims with the ones of Jaehyun hugging you near this very lake and whispering in your ears the promise of marrying you someday.

You take a deep breath.

You and him had barely spoken to each other, maybe because it was hard to find a time alone. On one side you were glad for it, unsure of what you could say to him, but when you hear leafs being stepped on as someone approaches, opening your eyes and turning your head on your shoulder to be meet with him, you feel a little relief washing down your body.

He walks to you, gesturing to the bowl on his hand. “Brought you some peaches.”

You smile, giddy that he stills remembered that you loved them. “Thank you.”

Sitting down next to you, he settles the small bowl on the side, looking straight ahead at the sunset while you pick up a piece of fruit to eat. It doesn’t seem weird, it never does when it’s with him.

“We haven’t been able to catch up.” He says quietly after a while and you hum, the taste of the peach invading your mouth. “How have you been?”

“I’m okay. You know work and all that, it has been some busy months.” After finally getting settled in on your new routine, work had practically consumed your entire life. With projects that had impossible due dates and pieces that drained you mentally and physically, it was hard doing anything else. But you liked it.

“That’s good. You like being busy.” He points out.

“Yeah. What about you? How have you been?” You ask, even though you had been on his instagram page enough the past months to know exactly what had been going on. Still, there was no way to know how he really was feeling from that, a fact that made you weirdly bothered.

“I’m good, nothing has really changed that much.” He says around a chuckle that you mimic.

You settle in a comfortable conversation, about little things that did change and just ordinary stuff that you had missed from each other lives. He talks about his family and his job, some new friends and music he had been listening to, and you listen to it all with a slightly there pang in your chest from having missed all that from his life. Still, you’re glad that you get to hear him share it all now.

After some talking a silence settles, one that is normal and makes you feel calm. The both of you just watch the sunset with the sounds of nature surrounding you. It’s then that you realize that your breakup had never felt conclusive, like there was still things you had to talk about. Even more when you say the next words without really thinking. “I… I missed you.” The confession is almost a whisper, as if to not disturb the peaceful bubble you two had put yourselves in.

He replies without missing a beat, like he was waiting for those exact words. “Me too. Have been thinking about you a lot lately.”

“Why?” You ask out of sadistic curiosity or to know if it’s for the same reasons as you had.

He shrugs and you turn to look at him, the sun on his face making him look almost angelic. “I don’t know.” You look at every single detail on his face, the ones you had memorized and now felt so familiar. “Can’t really control, but it’s like you just pop into my head sometimes. When a song you like starts playing or something like that.”

Your heart grows twice its size when your hear that. “Yeah. That happens to me too.”

He gives a small sad smile. “Thought that would stop after a while.” His voice is calm and it’s kind of insane how much you had missed hearing it. “But I don’t think I would’ve liked it if it did.”

You feel the same way, but don’t say it. Instead you put a hand on his thigh, palm up in invitation. The way he immediately holds it in his, squeezing it softly, tells you everything you need to know.

-

The sun sets and Jaehyun leads you inside the house as quietly as possible to avoid unwanted questions. The room he chose looks exactly like the one you were sharing with Taeyong. A bed with soft sheets on the middle and some clothes spread around from his unpacking. You don’t have more time to examine the room, though, because the plans right now are very well defined.

You think you could cry if you concentrate hard enough on the way he looks down at you, eyes filled with adoration as he brushes the hair out of your face. There’s plenty and nothing to be said at the same time, the gentle and barely there press of his lips against yours enough as he cradles your face on his palms.

There’s a sigh that you don’t know from who it comes, but it’s certainly out of bliss, out of relief from getting something you’ve waited for so long. That’s why there’s just a hint of impatience when you tilt your head a little to the side, pressing your lips with more force and purpose against his. It’s still perfect, a little unpracticed, but his bottom lip still fits perfectly between yours. His lips still move in ease with your own, his hands bringing you closer when you finally part your lips for him to slide his tongue inside.

The desperation of it happens quickly, his movements more forceful as you grip on his arms in a silent plead. It’s like you can’t possibly get enough, can’t possibly have him as close as you would like.

He breaks the kiss with a deep breath and lips puffy, helping you remove your dress and the both of you laugh softly when it gets stuck on your arms. You help him remove his own clothes, and after it’s all gone he kisses you again.

It’s easy letting him lay you out on the bed, kissing your skin, and it’s easy placing your arms on his shoulder, hands closing behind his neck as he kisses you deeply. “Thought I would never get to do this again.” He murmurs against your lips, face moving so he can nuzzle at your cheek.

“Me neither.” You had hoped for it, of course, in your deepest dreams, but now that it was finally happening it felt out of this world.

He pecks your lips one more time before he’s moving down, pressing kisses all over your neck, sucking lightly on it as one of his hands moves to your chest so he can massage your boob gently.

He continues his way down, seemingly trying to kiss all of you, and when he reaches the place you crave him the most a whine out of desperation bubbles on your lips, because you’re sure you’re beyond wet at this point.

He presses a kiss just underneath your navel, hands parting your legs so he can fit in between them. It’s torture when he parts the lower lips, a groan leaving his lips before a thumb is being pressed to your your clit. “Dreamed about this so many times.” He whispers, circling it as he watches the way your lips part in pleasure.

“Please — Please, Jae.” You say in a moan, back arching slightly when his lips finally close down on you. It had been a while and the feeling of him sucking on your clit with the determination of a man that seems to want nothing more than to make you come is overwhelming.

His tongue is wet and warm against you, working with swirls and kittenish licks while one of his fingers press against your entrance, gathering the wetness there before he’s finally dipping it inside. Your whole body tingles when he pumps the finger in and out, matching the speed of his tongue and when he adds another one you’re reminded once again of how long it had actually been.

“Can’t fucking believe this.” He mumbles, words muffled by being pressed against you and you watch as his eyes flutter closed and he practically devours you.

It’s too much and not enough and it doesn’t take you long to be begging for more, which he gladly gives you, coming to hover over you again, with mouth and chin coated in your arousal.

There’s no condom, and in the back of your mind you’re thankful for it. You assure him it’s more than fine, you’re still on the pill and the last person you had slept with had been him anyway. The confession makes him groan, face dropping to where your shoulder meets you neck as he grips your thighs.

The first presses of him against your entrance makes your entire body shiver, legs open and resting on his back as he barely manages to get half of his dick inside. Another thrust and he’s moaning lowly, taking deep breaths as if he needs to calm himself down.

When he finally bottoms out, it’s familiar and overwhelming at the same time. You let out a long moan, desperate for him to start moving. “Jae, oh my — Please.” You whimper. “I’m… I…”

It takes him a couple thrusts to relearn how to move against you again, but when he does he settles a rhythm that makes your eyes roll. “Feels… Feel so good.” He groans, eyes shut tightly as he fucks you deeper.

You nod in your out of mind state, gasping when he hits the one spot that had you seeing stars. “Ah — Right.. Right there.” You wail, him muttering a low ‘yeah’ as he aims to hit it time after time with punctuated thrusts. You grip his shoulders, eyes definitely watering as the knot on your lower stomach gets tighter and tighter and it finally snaps.

You come with a cry of his name, as low as you can manage. Your legs trembling on his waist as your nails drown crescents on his naked shoulders. There’s a second you think your vision turns white, but it could be from how your shut your eyes so tightly.

“Fuck. ‘M… ‘M so close.” He says against your lips, hands on each side of your head holding him up as he pounds into you as your walls flutter against him. “Ah, fuck. Never — Never want to fuck any other cunt. You feel so perfect, god.”

His orgasm seems to hit hard from how much he shakes, hips pressed as close as possible to yours as he twitches inside of you and coats your deepest walls in a groan. His breathing labored, cheek pressed against yours as he catches it. You feel like floating, heart heavy on your chest but content from being so close to him. You close your eyes, letting the smell of him and of sex fill your mind instead of thoughts of what this meant.

After he has gone soft inside of you, his cum dripping out, you both get cleaned, saying little or not at all until you’re finally on the bed again.

He cuddles you close as you lay your head on his bare chest, listening to his quiet breaths. He draws soothing circles on your back that make you almost fall asleep if it weren’t for his next words.

“Remember when you said you loved me for the first time?” He asks in a whisper as if to not disturb the silence.

The memory makes a weird feeling settle in your heart. But it’s not an unpleasant one. “Yes, I do.” How could you ever forget, even if it felt like it was ages ago. His pink hair, how he felt like a good thing you didn’t deserve, the gentleness of his touch and voice. How much you loved him.

Love him, how much you love him.

He hums. “You said something silly about soulmates that day.” You remember that too, the silly nonsense your young self had thought about. “Can’t stop thinking about that either these days.”

You look up at him. “Why?”

He chuckles lowly, looking right back at you. “Because being away from you made me realize it’s probably true.”

You can’t help the tiny smile that makes its way into your lips, him mimicking it perfectly. There are probably tears on your cheeks when you kiss him and there’s definitely a lot more things to talk about, but you both ignore that. Instead you bask in what feels strangely like finally breathing again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i would love to know what you guys think about it!
> 
> if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis :)  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis


End file.
